


【授翻】Breathe Me In

by ikerestrella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella





	【授翻】Breathe Me In

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breathe Me In](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/119332) by transfixeddream. 



Breathe Me In

* * *

_  
作者：transfixeddream_

_分级：NC-17_

_字数：英文1900，中文4074_

[ _原文链接_ ](http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/58092.html)

_shotgunning | handjob | underage（Dean十八岁，Sam十四岁）_

  
  
  
他们回到汽车旅馆时，已经过了凌晨一点。不过这也无所谓——爸爸少说也要再过一两天才能回来，而且现在是周末。Dean将Impala停靠好后，把旅馆房间的钥匙掷给了Sam。  
  
“你打算回去干掉那个小鬼？”Sam问着，抑制住自己不要皱眉。他们在城里时听人说过，这附近有闹鬼的迹象。Sam知道，Dean大概已经心痒想要试一试单独狩猎的滋味，不过一想到他的哥哥单靠自己和那些家伙搏杀的样子，他的心情可算不上是热衷，这和他哥哥现在满没满十八岁一点关系都没有。  
  
出乎他意料的是，Dean只是摇了摇头，“还是算了吧，只是想抽支烟而已。我现在太累了，没法去猎魔，而且我想你应该也开始想睡觉了吧，总没必要把你留在这外边一边受冻一边看着我在一旁抽烟。”  
  
Sam耸了耸肩，“我不介意。”  
  
他的哥哥挑起一只眉，也对着Sam耸了耸肩，然后打开门低身从车里钻了出去。Sam也学着他的样子，动作笨拙地钻了出来，将房间钥匙塞进自己的夹克口袋里。Dean坐在车顶上，两只脚抵住保险杆，微微地将双腿分开。他旁边的空间刚刚够Sam坐下，所以他没有多问什么，直接攀爬上车顶坐在他的身边。  
  
他在一旁注视着Dean，看着Dean的手伸进外衣口袋里。然而，他看见Dean掏出来的并非他想象中的红白包装的万宝路香烟，而是个鼓鼓囊囊的塑料口袋，他皱起了眉头——口袋里放着三支烟卷，他根本不用想就知道是什么。Sam发现自己有些喘不过气，“你这是想要吸大麻吗，Dean？大麻！”要是爸爸现在在这儿，他大概一看到Dean一直把这玩意随身带着，就已经把Dean给掐死了吧。  
  
Dean抬起头，嘴唇微颤，“怎么着，你想要教训教训我吗，Sammy？”  
  
“我没有，”Sam说着，他的目光定格在口袋的内容物里，眉头依然紧锁，“只是……一直不知道你……会这样。”  
  
“别那么紧张，老爸，”他的哥哥露出一脸讨人厌的坏笑看向他，然后将手伸进口袋里拿出一支，“我也不经常这样，只是想要干点什么，放松放松。”  
  
Sam想要开口问Dean，为什么他需要放松，因为最近他也不是有多大的压力；可是，他仍然闭紧了嘴唇。他的目光逗留在Dean攫住烟卷底端的手指上，看着他的哥哥将烟卷慢慢送向自己的嘴边。Dean掏出他的打火机，烟卷顶部点燃；他吸了一口，Sam专注地看着烟卷底部的火光越来越明亮，外边那层卷纸由于被烧焦渐渐卷曲起来。Dean让那一口烟在自己的嘴里缠绕许久，才慢慢地吐出口中浓重的烟雾，让其消散在空气里。Sam被呛得咳嗽起来，挥了挥手想要将面前的浓烟驱散开去。  
  
Dean大笑了一声，摇了摇头，“真没用。”  
  
“闭嘴，”Sam愠怒地嘟囔道。  
  
Dean又笑了一声，不过这一次却比上次要柔和许多。他后仰着头说，“今天晚上真美。”  
  
Sam抬起头来看向天空。夜幕一片澄澈，一轮皓月当空，繁星明亮，“嗯，是啊，是很美。”  
  
他的哥哥点了点头，转过头去看向Sam，眼色朦胧，像是被浓雾笼罩，却又无比惬意。他又一次将烟卷送向嘴边。Sam在一旁注视着他，目光像是钉在了Dean在烟蒂处闭合吮吸的嘴唇上；他一边向内吸入，一边渐渐地合上眼睛。Sam忍不住咬住下嘴唇，目光仍然没有离开。接着，Dean张开嘴，将口中的烟吹散在夜晚的空气里。  
  
“嘿，呃，”Sam挠挠后脑勺，想着自己该说什么好，“这是……什么感觉？”  
  
“嗯……什么‘什么感觉’？”Dean问着，甚至懒得张开眼睛。  
  
“呃，”他的语气变得支吾不定，耸了耸肩，“我也不知道，抽大麻？”  
  
Dean张开一只眼，打量了他一会，“为什么想知道？”  
  
Sam耸肩道，“只是好奇。而且，你看上去似乎很享受。”  
  
Dean看上去像是点了点头；接着，他将烟卷送到自己的眼前，凝视着正在发着火光的烟头。过了一会儿，他又转过头去看向Sam说，“嘿，带你试点东西，怎么样？”  
  
他又含住了烟头，将那烟雾更深地沉进自己的喉咙，目光从始至终一直停留在Sam的脸上。接着，他将已经被挤扁的烟头从嘴里撤出，一只手撑住Impala的顶盖，另一只手包裹住Sam的下颚。Sam只有两秒钟的时间去思考，还没反应过来，Dean的嘴唇已经覆盖住了他的，那吻有力却又温柔——噢，天哪，Dean的嘴唇正抵在他的嘴唇上！Sam试图开口问Dean究竟在干些什么，可是他才刚刚张嘴，浓重的烟雾便猝不及防地侵入了他的口中。那烟气很烫，他的口腔、他的喉咙都传来一阵灼烧感，Sam忍不住咳嗽起来，赶紧撤开身子，惊慌失色地大叫。  
  
“该死，Sammy，”Dean一边说着，一边拍打着Sam的后背，“你没事吧？”  
  
“你在搞什么鬼，Dean？”Sam止不住咳嗽地说道，“你刚刚想要亲我！”  
  
Dean哼了哼鼻，“我没想要亲你。你不是说想知道抽大麻什么感觉吗，我只是想让你试试。”  
  
“噢，”Sam有气无力地回答。谢天谢地，他可算是止住了咳嗽。而此时此刻，Dean正凝视着他，目光热切。他感觉自己的脸在Dean的注视下快要烧起来，于是他只能赶快移开眼睛，低下头去盯着车体光亮的黑漆。  
  
“想要再试试吗？”  
  
Sam立马抬起头，“呃，”他吞咽着唾沫，缓缓地点头，“好，可以。”  
  
Dean的脸上散开慵懒的笑容，他跟着Sam一起点起头来，“那好。这一次，记得吸气。”  
  
Sam看着Dean吸了一口烟，忍不住舔了舔唇。接着，他的哥哥又一次向他靠近；当他感觉到Dean的嘴唇与自己的相碰触时，他和Dean同时张开了嘴。这一次，Sam知道接下来会发生什么，所以他只是尽可能地让那烟深入自己的口腔里。烟雾渐渐地从他的口腔蔓延至深，所经之处都留下灼烧的气息；Sam感觉自己的嘴里像是塞满了棉花。他能切切实实地感觉到，那烟渐渐地弥散在他肺部的空间里，那种感觉很奇怪——说真的，应该是很不适。Dean的身子开始后移，Sam意会地将气吐出，把烟雾吹出口腔。  
  
这一次，他只是轻咳了几声。Dean的脸上带着满意的微笑，凝视着他。  
  
“怎么样？”  
  
“还行，”Sam说。接着，他又补充道，“还不错。”这并不是他的真心话，Sam搞不懂为什么会有人喜欢吸这种鬼东西——他可一点没觉得这玩意能将他送上云霄，而且那东西还让他的嘴感觉古怪无比。  
  
Dean摇了摇头，轻笑起来。他的手渐渐摸索到他的两腿之间，身子稍稍挪了挪；Sam猜想，他是想要换个更舒适的姿势。Sam低下头，目光才刚刚接触到Dean的裤裆，就几乎要忍不住地撤开。他的哥哥已经硬了，没有任何法子隐藏；他的阴茎已经膨胀鼓起，突显在牛仔裤的粗面布料下。那硕长的轮廓渐渐地映入Sam的眼帘，Sam用力地吞咽着口水，一抬起头便发现Dean正盯着自己。该死，他被逮了个正着——该死！  
  
“都是因为这烟，”Dean低声呢喃，“总是能让我起反应。”  
  
“你不需要抽大麻来让你起反应，Dean，”Sam缓慢地回答。他能感觉到，仅仅是看着哥哥的阴茎，他自己的也开始蠢蠢欲动。Sam抬起头，认真地打量着Dean的脸。他注意到，Dean正眼色迷离地看着他。Sam咬住唇，伸出自己的右手，放上Dean的大腿。Dean只是忍不住轻声咕哝了一声，便微微地将双腿分开——对于Sam来说，这已经是足够的邀请，让他对哥哥采取更进一步的行动。  
  
他的手渐渐下滑，包裹住Dean坚硬的下体，目光热切地停留在Dean的身上。终于，Sam开始感受到大麻对他的影响：从某个角度上，它让他感到宽慰，感到平静；突然之间，他觉得自己远远不再像过去那样拘束。他的双手感受着Dean阴茎的坚硬挺立，摊开的手掌在他的裤裆处来回滑动。Sam以前从没干过这个，不过考虑到Dean现在正在软绵绵地吟叫着，他觉得，这应该意味着，他干得不错。  
  
以他们现在的姿势，要解开Dean的皮带扣很困难，不过Sam还是设法将其解开；他拉下拉链，将手伸进Dean的牛仔裤里，他和Dean之间只隔了一层棉布的距离，而此时此刻，Sam已经能够感受到Dean皮肤传来的滚滚热意，他的内裤已经被前液给浸得透湿。Sam的阴茎也早已变硬，滴滴渗漏着液体，抵靠在拉链处狭小的空间里发着疼，可是他现在没有心思去在意。  
  
Sam的手指隔着布料把弄着那鼓鼓囊囊的头部，拇指在突起处挑逗着，终于，他的手沿着内裤的腰带伸了进去，摊开手掌一下子包裹住Dean的阴茎。Dean发出一声低沉的嘶吼。他用拇指按压在裂口处，感受着前液的汩汩涌出，再将液体分散涂抹在棒体上，让那棒体变得润滑；接着，他的手开始在棒体上尽情游走。这和Sam自己手淫时感觉不同——Dean比他要稍大，而且拿在手里的重量也不一样，不过，要说有什么影响的话，这只会让他感觉更加愉快。而且，当那低沉的嘶吼不是出自Sam自己嘴里，而是从Dean嘴里发出时，听起来要动人得多。  
  
与此同时，Dean也对着Sam的阴茎合上了手掌，抽弄的速度比Sam的要快，让Sam了解他的喜好。他偏了偏头，在烟头上吸了一口；就在这时，Sam调整了拿捏的力度，他嘴里一边用力地呻吟，一边往外冒着烟气，“天哪，Sammy……对，就是……就是这样。”  
  
没花多长时间——在Sam和Dean的共同协作下，Dean达到了高潮。当他喷射的时候，他将他们俩的手重叠在一起，那温暖而黏稠的液体在他们交叉的手掌缝隙里一滴一滴地下落。Sam不知道自己现在更想看的是什么——是Dean的脸，还是他此时正湿漉漉的阴茎？  
  
不过，Sam也没什么时间思索抉择，因为他还没反应过来，Dean已经将剩下没抽完的那截烟卷向下一掷，让其顺着车体掉落在地面上。他的手摸索进Sam已经敞开的大腿内侧，没有给Sam任何警告，便伸手拉开了Sam的拉链。Sam飘飘欲仙地看着Dean修长的手指轻巧地将皮带扣从小孔里弹出，然后将拉链从上至下地拉开。Sam心不在焉地注意到，Dean的阴茎仍然赤裸裸地暴露在空气里，精液形成一条细束向外滴滴流淌着。  
  
Dean的手掌隔着内裤把弄着Sam的阴茎，Sam努力克制住自己不要喘息出声，可是却惨遭失败告终。接着，Dean的手溜进了内裤里边——该死，这是第一次有除了他自己以外的人将手放他的阴茎。这感觉简直妙不可言。Sam知道，他撑不了多久，毕竟，一方面，他刚刚才帮Dean手淫完；另一方面，现在可是Dean正在帮他手淫。突然，Dean吻上他的嘴唇，他错愕得不知作何反应，而Dean趁着他错愕之际，又将舌头伸进了他的嘴。这下Sam彻底完了，他断断续续地呜咽着射了出来，精液覆盖在Dean整个手掌上，也浸透了自己的衬衫。  
  
接下来的一段时间里，Dean仍然继续亲吻着他，而Sam也满意地任由自己的舌头与Dean的交叠缠绵，品尝着嘴里残留着的大麻的气息。那味道并不算好，可是说真的，他也并不在意。Dean的身子后撤时，Sam不满地叫唤了一声，可是Dean却摇了摇头。  
  
“我们真的得回屋了，”Dean一边说着，一边将阴茎塞回自己的裤裆里。  
  
“呃……是。好。”Sam很确定，哪怕现在大麻的劲头还没有过，Dean仍然因为刚才发生的事被吓坏了。Sam在内裤上擦拭双手，然后收回自己的阴茎。他已经做好准备迎接之后的尴尬，可是，事情却并不是他想的那样。  
  
“嘿，”Sam抬起头，注意到Dean的眼睛里别样的神色，“快来，”Dean捏了捏他的肩膀，大拇指轻扫过他的骨头。所以说，Sam想错了——Dean没有被吓坏了。好吧，那就好。  
  
因为，Sam也没有。  
  
  
THE END


End file.
